Sugar and Spice
by paigevlindsay
Summary: Penny thought coming out as a chequerboard chick live on TV was the best decision of her life. But was Seaweed worth losing everything?
1. Man on the Box

Penny couldn't quite believe that she had kissed Seaweed live on Television. It wasn't as if she had kissed any old boy. If she had, her Mother would have doused her in holy water and locked her in the basement for a week. But, having kissed a black man on TV, she was homeless.

Everyone partied after the Miss Hairspray Pageant. Penny sat on the steps and watched as Tracy danced with Link, Seaweed danced with his sister, new Miss Hairspray, and Mrs and Mr Turnblad danced around in little circles. She wanted to be happy, she wanted to get up and dance with everyone, but she couldn't push this feeling of grief for her old life.

Tracy went over to Penny and sat beside her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked and Penny sighed.  
"Trace, what have I done?" She asked and Tracy placed a hand on her knee.  
"No one said this was going to be easy. But you can guarantee it will be worth it." She beamed up at her friend.  
"Will it? I'm homeless." She told her and it was the first time that Tracy had seen Penny truly upset.  
"Come and stay with me for a little while, we can sort something out." She told her and Penny let her head fall onto Tracy's shoulder.

Tracy left when she saw Seaweed approaching.  
"Dance with me, baby?" He outstretched a hand to her. She smiled and took it, letting him lead her in little circles.  
"Talk to me, why you down baby girl?" He asked her and she sighed.  
"My Mother-" She began and he chuckled.  
"The one who tied you up?!" He then looked down at her and sobered himself.  
"Baby, this ain't going to be easy. But I'm in for the ride if you are." He told her and she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder as they danced.

Edna didn't mind having Penny. She thought her Mother had been too harsh, bringing around all of her clothes in trash bags, but then Penny's Mother always was harsh.  
"I will pay you rent, Mrs Turnblad. I'm going to get a job at the diner down the road so I am not freeloading." She told her and Edna smiled.  
"Oh dear, you don't have to do that. Just stay here until you get on your feet." She told her.

Every evening, Penny would take the school bus home with Seaweed. It was finals, and she was determined to go to the local community college, so that she could further herself. They would study together, and Maybelle would bring them dinner and drinks.  
"You're a good girl, baby." She would always tell Penny and she would always thank Seaweed's Mother, saying she was trying her best.

Seaweed was so proud of Penny, and she was even having a positive effect on his grades too. Seaweed didn't have any plans to go to college, but he would work in the record store, as well as being on the Corny Collin's show, which was now fully integrated. He thought maybe he might get noticed, but he was ready for a simple life, he had no expectation of a life of fame.

Penny had been dating Seaweed for a few months now, and all they had done was kiss. She couldn't help it. Any time that Seaweed placed a hand on her thigh, she would move it, any time he would go to touch her breasts, whilst they kissed, she would move. She knew that he was getting frustrated, but she didn't know what to do.  
"I just got told for so many years that it was the worst sin of them all. It's kind of hard to forget." She told Tracy one day.  
"Link and I have done stuff and it is amazing, even better than I imagined." She told Penny and she was happy for her friend, but she couldn't help feeling left behind.  
"I just don't know if I can." She told her and Tracy shook her head and turned on the TV.  
"Come on, watch him on the show and then we'll talk." She told her and Penny smiled and nodded.

There was no doubt that she found Seaweed attractive. Her cheeks flushed when she saw him dancing on screen. He had such amazing rhythm and the way he smiled set her heart aflutter.  
"Have you got any lollipops?" Penny asked and Tracy smiled. She hadn't seen Penny with a lollipop for weeks and she was glad that she was getting back to the old Penny again.

Maybelle was shocked when she saw Penny enter the record shop.  
"Hey there baby!" She called out to her, smiling seeing her with candy again.  
"Would it be alright if I wait for Seaweed here, Miss Maybelle?" She asked. Maybelle smiled and waved her in.  
"Of course baby, come back here, I've got some new records!"

Penny rushed back and saw Maybelle with a box of records in her arms.  
"Let me take them for you, Miss Maybelle." She told her and Maybelle shook her head.  
"You just stay there, beautiful." She told her and Penny stayed put. She watched as Maybelle sorted through the new records and put on a new one by Sam King.  
"I saw Seaweed and Inez on the show." She told Maybelle over the music.  
"My babies! They always amaze me, when I see them dancing alongside those white folk." She smiled and shook her head.  
"Seaweed is the best dancer there." She said, bobbing her head to the music.  
"Oh, you best believe it baby. My boy is the best dancer in Baltimore." She told her and Penny smiled and nodded.

Seaweed walked home with Inez, as he did after every Corny show.  
"Oo Momma, you got those new records in?" He hollered when he entered the shop.  
"You bet I did baby!" She called out. Penny watched round the corner as Seaweed and Inez started dancing to the new music. It seemed that rhythm ran in their veins. She envied them in a way, being so free and so talented. Penny had never really been allowed to dance or sing or paint, but she was sure if she had been allowed to, she wouldn't have been a dancer.

Maybelle let her children dance for two songs before she decided that Penny had seen enough.  
"Baby, there's someone back here for you!" She called out and Seaweed ran to the back and stopped in his tracks when he saw Penny, stood with a lollipop in her mouth.  
"Why didn't you tell me she was back here, Momma!" He complained, before turning his attention to Penny.  
"I didn't know you wanted to study tonight, baby." He told her and she blushed under his gaze.  
"I actually thought I could stay for some dinner, if that is okay with you, Miss Maybelle?"  
"Of course, baby. My table is always open to you!" She called out and Penny smiled around her lollipop, a sight that Seaweed loved.

Penny had never been to Seaweed's house to do anything other than study. They stood in his room and she looked through his records. He got all the vinyls that the shop didn't sell. Ones they had too many copies of, and ones that just weren't any good.

Seaweed threw off his shoes and laid down on the bed, watching Penny, bathed in the last bit of Baltimore sunlight.  
"You're so beautiful, baby." He told her and watched as she blushed and smiled. He was up then, walking over to her, looking down at the record with her.  
"I saw you on the show." She told him and he smiled.  
"I see, and that was why you came over?" He asked, taking the record out of her hands, placing it on the side and brushing her neck with his lips.  
"I had to see you." She whispered and Seaweed felt himself smile against her skin. He had waited for her to become comfortable with him, without them having a motive.  
"Why is that, baby?" He asked, still kissing her neck. Penny felt her breath hitch.  
"Your dancing-" She began, but couldn't think of a way to finish her thought.  
"Go on baby girl." He ordered her on and she thought of how she could finish her sentence.  
"You're the best." She said and watched as he pulled away and looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.  
"On the show." She told him and he smiled, removing the lollipop from her lips and placing it in his mouth. Penny gasped, it was so naughty and made her feel tingly inside.

She perched on the edge of the bed, and kicked off her shoes, whilst she watched Seaweed put on a record. He looked over at her and smiled as he saw her perfect posture, sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to take care of you." He told her and she smiled, taking back her lollipop and placing it in her mouth.

Seaweed knew he couldn't rush. He had never been with a white girl before, and Penny was not just a white girl, she was a white girl who had been told her whole life that any kind of physical pleasure was sinful. If he listened to his own desires, he would have taken her then. But he couldn't. He had to work at Penny pace.

Penny placed the wrapper back on her pop and placed it on the bedside table. Seaweed smelt like sweat and drugstore cologne. He leant down and placed a kiss to her lips. She tasted so sweet, sweeter than anyone he had kissed before. _It's all that candy_ he thought to himself.  
"You're so sweet, baby." He told her, knowing that communication was going to be everything for her whilst they were starting out.

Penny arched up into Seaweed's kiss and let herself enjoy it. Enjoy him placing his hands on her face, enjoy the soft skin of his lips, enjoy the music in the background, everything. She couldn't think of her Mother or Tracy or anyone.  
"Lay down on the bed, sugar. I won't bite." He smiled down at her and watched as she laid down, flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Relax, baby." He told her and he watched as she took a deep breath. He laid on his side and looked down at her. She looked terrified.  
"No need to be scared of me. I'm just the man on the box." He smiled as he leant down and kissed her smile.

Penny let her mind be engulfed by Seaweed as he kissed her. She loved laying with him in this way. She could intertwine her feet with his and he could stroke his fingers over her face and ghost a hand over her stomach.  
"See, there's nothing to be afraid of, is there baby?" He asked and she shook her head, letting one hand weave around his neck. She felt him move an inch closer and she let her fingers stroke his head. He let out little sounds of encouragement, which she enjoyed.

As much as Penny loved all of this, the kissing, the touching, she wanted to talk to Seaweed. So, she pulled away and looked up at him, smiling.  
"Tell me about the show?" She asked him and he smiled down at her, tucking a hair behind her ear.  
"It's so amazing, they treat us like we're equal. There was resistance from a few in the beginning. But they know we're not going anywhere now." She smiled up at him and Seaweed thought he could stay in that position forever.  
"The boys must find it quite a shock. I'm sure not all of them are happy." She giggled and he cocked an eyebrow.  
"How so?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"You gotta tell me baby." He whispered in her ear. She sighed and admitted:  
"Because you boys are better dancers." Seaweed laughed.  
"You think so?" He asked and she nodded.  
"That might just be because you're watching me, baby." He winked at her and she chuckled.

Seaweed felt the mood lower then.  
"What's up, baby?" He asked and she sighed.  
"I can't stay with Tracy forever. I feel awful freeloading at their place. I need to find somewhere of my own." She told him and he thought for a minute.  
"Why don't I see if Momma can get you something at the shop? Help you earn a little money so you can find a room or something?" He asked and watched as her face lit up.  
"Oh I would just love that, Seaweed!" She beamed and he kissed her on the lips softly.  
"I'm always here to help, sugar."


	2. Just a Dance

Maybelle had done one better than giving Penny a job at the record store. She got her a job at the local diner, bussing tables and pouring drinks. It was simple work, time that Penny could take to clear her mind.

Seaweed was so proud of Penny. When she wasn't at school, she was at work and when she wasn't at work, she was studying. This meant that he really didn't get to see much of her in the weeks leading up to finals.  
"She is a hard working woman, you have to remember that baby." Maybelle had told her son.  
"I just wish I could see her more often, is all." He told his mother.  
"I know baby, but it won't be long." She insisted and he sighed, nodding in somewhat approval.

Exams had begun and Penny was putting all of her time into working and studying. Instead of going to Seaweed's to study, she would head to the library, or study with Tracy.  
"I'm going to go to college, Tracy, I'm gonna be a teacher." She told her and Tracy was sure that Penny would make a fine teacher.  
"I don't know what I want to do after school." Tracy had taken a break from the show, wanting to focus on her studies. She thought she might return, or maybe she would go to college, like Penny. She didn't know.  
"That's alright Tracy, you have so many options, and so many talents, you don't have to have such a strict plan." Penny had meant nothing of it, but Tracy had been saddened at the idea that her friend thought she herself had no talents.

It was getting warm in Baltimore, and warmer still in the diner. Penny felt herself sweat halfway through her Saturday morning shift. She smiled when she saw Mrs Maybelle come into the diner and sit at the bar. If it wasn't for her, Penny wouldn't have a job.  
"Hey there baby, how you doing?" She asked Penny and Penny replied that she was doing okay, but that she was tired from studying and working.  
"It'll all pay off in the end, I know it." She told her and Penny smiled to herself, but Maybelle noticed.  
"I hope so, I have a place in the community college, so long as I get the grades I need." She told Maybelle.  
"I know you will, baby. No one works as hard as you." She said and Penny blushed.  
"Listen, come on down to my house after your shift. You need to have a day off." She told Penny.  
"Oh, I don't know-"  
"I insist Penny. You'll work yourself too hard and we're having a party." She smiled and Penny didn't have it in her to say no.

Penny felt underdressed as she walked to Miss Maybelle's after her shift. She wore her usual red tartan dress, glad now that she had dressed her hair with a red ribbon. But still, she was nowhere near dressed up and she feared that people would look down on her.

Seaweed was devastated when Tracy had told him that Penny would be too busy to come to his party. He had complained to his mother and Maybelle had told him not to worry, that he would have to wait for her. But, dancing always made Seaweed feel better, and for the first time in months, he let loose like he used to.

Maybelle watched in horror as Seaweed danced with a girl from around the corner. She shook her head, knowing that this was going to get ugly real soon. She wished that she could pull her son away from the woman. But he had to make his own mistakes.

Penny heard the music and allowed herself to smile. It had been a long while since she had been to a party. She took a deep breath and entered the record store. She saw Maybelle first, who smiled at her in a way that set her on edge, and that was when she saw him.

Seaweed was bumping hips with a girl she had seen in the detention hall at school. She watched them for a moment, his hands on her hips, her fingers running through his hair, and felt her lower lip begin to quiver.

Penny heard them laugh as she ran away. She was determined to run all the way to Tracy's, despite how tired she was. She felt her tears fall hot and heavy on her cheeks and wiped them away before others replaced them.

Seaweed didn't notice the laughter, until one of the guys mentioned "the blondie".  
"Who?" Seaweed stopped immediately.  
"The little blonde you used to go with. She just left. Guess she wasn't used to this in Bible study." They all burst out laughing, but Seaweed had nothing to laugh about. He looked over at his mother, who shook her head in shame. He felt embarrassment, regret all manifest in a heat that burned under his skin.

Penny ran as fast as she could, even past Tracy and Link, when she saw them heading towards Seaweed's.  
"Penny?!" Tracy called after her, but she would not stop. Tracy knew that something wasn't right.  
"Let's go back." Link insisted and Tracy smiled up at him in thanks, glad that he wasn't angry about missing the party.

Once Penny got back, she threw herself onto Tracy's bed and wept. Was her mother right? Had she made a massive mistake? Should she go home? Why did Seaweed never want to dance with her like that? All of these questions were running through her mind, and then suddenly Trace was there.

Tracy had never seen Penny in such a state.  
"He was… and she was… oh Trace it was awful!" She managed to say between her short, quick breaths.  
"Penny, what happened?" Tracy asked and Penny took a deep breath, calming herself.  
"He was dancing with another girl. She was all fingers in her hair and sweat and well, you know." She said and Tracy let her head fall.  
"Oh Penny." She laid Penny's head on her lap and stroked her hair, kicking off her shoes, knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

Link knew that he had to leave for a little while, to allow the girls to talk. He stood outside the house and enjoyed the warm summer air. He wondered why Seaweed would ever do such a thing, and whether he would ever do something of the sorts to Tracy and decided that he would definitely not. It was then that he saw Seaweed strolling towards the house, head hung in shame.

Seaweed was glad when he came across Link. He had no idea how to approach this situation or how to begin apologising and he thought maybe Link could help. However, as he got closer, Seaweed noticed that there was an awful lot of anger in his eyes.  
"Listen, I can explai-" He watched Link charge towards him, but had not anticipated the blow.

Link watched Seaweed fall to the floor. He hadn't thought he would be so angry. But seeing him, he was furious. He stood back as he watched Seaweed stand. He wondered if he would fight back, but he didn't. He held his jaw and shook his head.  
"I deserve that." He said and Link shook his head.  
"Some would say you deserve more." Link spat at him and Seaweed took it all.  
"Listen, I just need to see Penny." He told him and Link shook his head.  
"No way. I know you'll talk your way out of this. I won't allow it." He told him and Seaweed could feel himself get angry.  
"Listen, I was only dancing. It's no different than on the show." He attempted to explain himself. But Link laughed and shook his head.  
"It sounded like it was nothing like on the show." He sighed.  
"I'm going back in. Go home Seaweed." He told him and left him out in the street.

Penny had seen it all, from the window. She wanted to talk to Seaweed, but she knew that that wasn't the best idea.  
"I've told him to leave." Link told Tracy and she smiled up at him.  
"I don't think he's going anywhere." She chuckled.  
"It'll take hours for him to get out of the doghouse." Tracy joked.

But Seaweed had the same thought. He sat beside the wall opposite the house and waited for hours. He couldn't believe that he had taken his mind off of Penny for even a second. He had absolutely no interest in the girl from the corner. Would she be an easy time? Yeah, he had heard as much, but that made him realise what a massive mistake he had made. He wondered what he would feel like if he had caught Penny dancing with another man and his skin grew hot at the thought.

The night grew darker and Penny eventually got to sleep, once the crying had subsided. Tracy had sent Link home and decided to take a coke out to Seaweed.  
"How is she?" He asked, jumping up from the pavement.  
"Devastated." She told him and watched as he brought a hand to his face.  
"Trace, I only danced with her." He told her in despair.  
"But would you have done more if the night had gone on? Because I can tell you that is what Penny thinks." She told him and he paced around.  
"I would never do that to her." He told her and she shrugged.  
"She doesn't know that." Tracy told him and he swigged the coke.  
"I'll stay out here until she'll see me. If you don't mind." Tracy nodded and went back into the house.  
"Is he still there?" Penny asked, still laying in the bed.  
"Yeah."  
"Good."

Edna thought it was immoral to allow the boy to sleep outside all night. No matter how warm the days were in Baltimore, the nights were bitter.  
"Thank you, Mrs Turnblad, I don't deserve this much." He thanked her as he laid down on the sofa.  
"You guys can talk in the morning." She told him and he hoped she was right, finding his dreams filled with guilt and lollipop wrappers.

Seaweed awoke to the sound of the door slamming. When he saw it was Penny, he pulled on his shoes and ran out the front door.  
"Penny, baby, just talk to me." He begged her, as he ran after her. She stopped and turned to look at him.  
"Don't you baby me." She seethed.  
"I can explain." He tried to begin.  
"No, I can explain. I gave up everything to be with you. I have no home, no parents!" She shouted at him in the street.  
"My own people have shunned me, apart from my few friends. And how do your friends welcome me? They laugh at me, they mock me. And where were you during all of this? Gripping the butt of some girl!" She shouted at him and this was when she could feel the tears stream down her cheeks.  
"You have ruined me. My mother was right, who will marry me now?" She asked and laughed, hating to admit that her mother was right.  
"I will baby, because you're mine." He told her, taking a step closer.  
"But you aren't mine, not completely." She told him, before walking away, leaving him stood alone in the street.

What she had said had hit Seaweed hard. He had never realised how much she had given up to be with him. He never thought that she could miss the mother that he knew her to have, but at the end of the day, that was her mom. He knew now that he had to retire the old Seaweed. That he couldn't be dancing with all the girls on the block, and he didn't want to. He wanted to dance with Penny. But he never knew if that would happen now.

He was ashamed to face his mother, but Seaweed knew that she would have the best advice.  
"Leave her for today. But then be on her like a bad smell. You're an idiot, but you won't do it again." She told him and he knew for a fact she was right.

Penny worked her shift and then walked the way home. She felt a kind of loss that she had never felt before. She thought that Seaweed really cared for her. Maybe he did and he had just made a stupid mistake. People made mistakes all the time, she knew that. But this was the kind of mistake that he could only make once, and never repeat again.


	3. One Foot out the Dog House

Penny felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck as they got on the school bus.  
"You want me to sit beside you?" Tracy asked and Penny shook her head.  
"No, you sit with Link. I'll be alright." She smiled and looked out the window, watching the women stroll along in their summer dresses and the men sporting their short sleeves.

Seaweed waited with Inez at the bus stop.  
"You nervous?" She asked him. She had heard him speaking with their Mother the night before.  
"Why would I be nervous?" He asked, wearing false confidence.  
"I would be." She told him and he sighed. He had worn his favourite green short sleeved sweater with his brown slacks in a feeble attempt of self assurance. The bus pulled up and he saw Penny sat alone.  
"Here goes nothing." He said under his breath.

Penny watched as Seaweed got on the bus. She expected him to sit with his friends, but he stood at her seat and looked down at her.  
"Is this seat free?" He asked. She looked up at him for a moment, still angry.  
"As a bird." She told him and he smiled, shaking his head. He sat and watched her look out at the streets.  
"How was your shift?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"The usual." She told him and he got it, she didn't want to talk. So, he sat in silence and looked out the window with her.

It took everything in Penny to be angry at Seaweed. He smelt good and he looked great. But then she remembered the other night and felt a new rage wash over her. When they got to school, she stood and picked up her books.  
"Let me take them, baby." He told her and she gave them over, enjoying the attention she was receiving.

Tracy and Link both noticed and walked a little behind Seaweed and Penny.  
"I think it is good that she is giving him another chance. He does make her happy." Tracy said to Link.  
"Yeah, I just hope he has learnt his lesson." Link stated and Trace nodded, not sure how Penny would deal with something like that again.

Seaweed left Penny at her geography class and sighed as he walked away. It was nerve racking, being out of favour. But he would win her back, he knew it.

Penny turned her mind off of Seaweed for her lessons. Her teachers were helping her get her grades as high as they could be, so that she herself could become a teacher.  
"I think I would like to teach history." She had said to her history teacher.  
"You have a knack for it Penny. Your grades are as good as anyone's in the class." She had signed up for a teaching course at the college, which would make her an elementary teacher, but she could go on and become a high school teacher if she wanted. She wasn't sure yet, but she had big plans, plans that didn't revolve around Seaweed.

Penny sat out in the sun to eat her lunch. She watched the girl from the other night. She wore tight jeans and a scarf in her hair. She was beautiful, with skin glistening in the sun. Trace pulled her away by asking her how her history class went.

Seaweed saw her looking over, but it wasn't him she was looking at. Inez had noticed the tension and decided that she had had enough of it. Before Seaweed could say anything, she ran over to Penny and asked if she could sit.

Penny loved talking to Inez, she was so full of life.  
"I wish you had stayed the other night, I made you a cake." She smiled and Penny smiled apologetically.  
"I am sorry Inez, I just didn't feel well. All this working and heat." She laughed. "But I'll come over and we'll bake a cake together, okay?" She asked and Inez loved the sound of that.  
"Momma has a special on the show this week. You should come to the Studio and watch!"  
"I'm going to be on for that one, Penny. It would be great if you were there." Trace told her and Penny felt a little pressured from all sides.  
"I'm going to have to think about it. Excuse me." She left her lunch and headed for the lavatory.

Link sighed.  
"She needs her time." He told Trace and she nodded.  
"It is hard, with Inez being her friend. Obviously she wants her there." Tracy sighed, wondering how to make Penny feel more comfortable.

Penny was glad that Seaweed wasn't waiting for her after her last class. She liked the attention but she just wanted time to think things over on her own. So, she slipped away to the library and decided to walk home later that evening.

Seaweed got on the bus and sighed when Penny wasn't there.  
"I think she stayed in the library today." Tracy told him and he nodded.  
"I don't know what to do." He opened up to her as he sat beside Tracy, Link having gone to a baseball game with a friend.  
"You gotta give her some time. After all those years of her Mom telling her that every man was going to leave her, this has got to hit hard." She told him and he sighed, letting his head fall into his hands.  
"But she will come back. She cares about you. If she didn't, she wouldn't be this upset." Tracy reassured him and he smiled.  
"She might come to the filming this wednesday, maybe ask her to come to the party after." Tracy suggested and he thought that a good idea.

No one mentioned Seaweed in the Turnblad house. Tracy had asked them not to and they respected her wishes.  
"Are you looking forward to being back on the box, Trace?" Wilbur asked and Tracy said that she couldn't wait.  
"I can't wait for the party that night. Miss Maybelle makes the most wonderful spread." Edna closed her eyes and licked her lips just thinking about it.  
"Are you coming with us, Penny dear?" Edna asked and Penny sighed.  
"I might stay here and catch up on the shows with Mr Turnblad." She told Enda.  
"I'm afraid not buttercup. I'm off bowling with some old friends." Wilbur told Penny and she sighed.  
"I'll have to think about it."

Seaweed sat with Penny on the school bus again the next morning. She had her lollipop and that made him smile. But still, she looked out the window and watched the world go by. She let him take her books again and he noticed that she walked a little closer to him than she had the day before.

When they stopped outside of her English class, he turned to Penny.  
"Momma is having a party this wednesday. I really would like you to come." He told her and Penny smiled a little, not much, but enough for him to notice.  
"I'll think about it." She told him.  
"Can I sit with you at lunch today?" He asked and she nodded, before turning and leaving Seaweed beaming. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Penny found it hard to concentrate on anything but Seaweed in her classes. She loved the attention that he was giving her. But she would have to wait to see how long it would last.

Tracy smiled when Seaweed sat beside Penny on their bench. This process was slow, but it was underway. They ate together and Seaweed said hello to his friends as they passed, letting them know that he was sitting with Penny.

Penny liked having Seaweed back at the table. She ate her egg sandwich quietly and listened to them talk about the show.  
"It's going to be so fun with Miss Maybelle this wednesday!" Tracy beamed and Penny wished she could dance, just so she could be part of the conversation.  
"I know Momma is really looking forward to it." He smiled, but Seaweed noticed the Penny was being left out.  
"Momma is excited to see you too. She told me she wants to hear all about your studies." Seaweed told Penny and watched as she smiled.

If Seaweed wasn't sure that Penny was on her way to forgiving him before, he knew when she offered him a square of her chocolate.  
"Thank you, baby." He thanked her and she smiled a little, blushing.

Tracy noticed that Seaweed's friends were perfecting a new dance.  
"Yeah, it's a funky one. I think we're going to do it this wednesday." He told her and Penny could see that they both wanted to go and dance.  
"Why don't you go over and practice, you two. I'm sure Link and I can manage on our own." She smiled over at Link who sent her a wink.  
"You sure?" Seaweed asked her and she nodded.  
"Of course, we'll be watching." She told him and smiled as they ran over to the pack.

Link sent a smile across to Penny when she slid in beside him to watch them dance.  
"I'm sorry if you wanted to dance with them. I just didn't want to be alone." She told him and he chuckled.  
"It's not quite my style and I would much prefer watching Trace." He told her and Penny blushed.  
"Are you alright Penny? You know you can tell me if you're not." He told her and she smiled.  
"Thank you. I am okay. The hardest part is the self control. I want to forgive him straight away. But I know I shouldn't." She told him and Link chuckled, hearing her mother's words.  
"No one is going to judge you if you forgive him Penny." He told her.  
"I don't agree with it, but it is part of their group, the dancers. Just look at them." He told her and she watched as they grinded on each other, Seaweed ensuring that he stayed away from the grinding.  
"Do you think he cares?" She asked and he nodded.  
"I do. He just forgot how different your two worlds were." He told her and she nodded, sure that he was right.

At the end of the day, Penny did something she hadn't done in weeks. She waited outside of Seaweed's class. She smiled as she heard him laugh with his friends and watched as he stopped in his tracks at the sight of her waiting for him.  
"I'll catch you guys later!" He told his friends and turned all his attention to Penny.  
"Well this has brightened up my day; a foxy lady like you waiting for me." He told her and watched as she blushed a deep shade of pink.  
"I thought we might ride the bus together." She told him and he took her books without a word.  
"Of course, baby."

It took all that Seaweed had in him not to jump for joy. He had gotten one foot out of the doghouse. They sat on the bus and Penny thought of what Link had said about no one judging her for forgiving Seaweed. But it wasn't him and Trace that she worried about. It was Seaweed's friends. She didn't want to be perceived as weak by them. They already laughed at her. She didn't want to give them any more ammunition. But there were some things that she needed to say.  
"I'm not sorry for everything I said the other day. But you didn't ruin me." She told him and he looked down at her guilty face.  
"I should have never hurt you like that, baby. I just missed you so much and I dance when I'm sad." He told her and she nodded.  
"I don't want you to think I think I'm better than you." She told him and he shook his head.  
"Never, baby. I did you wrong and I am so sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have tried to explain, I should have just apologised." He told her and she nodded.  
"Thank you."

When the bus got to Seaweed's stop, he looked over at Penny.  
"I will come tomorrow, to the party." He smiled wider than he had all day.  
"You don't know how happy that makes me."  
"But I can't come to the filming. I'll watch it at home while I study." She told him. Seaweed nodded and kissed her on the cheek.  
"You work so hard baby." He told her, before leaving the bus.

Tracy smiled as she watched Seaweed kiss Penny on the cheek.  
"I need to get a dress." Penny turned and said to Tracy.  
"Next stop." She winked and Penny smiled, glad that things were returning to some kind of normalcy.


	4. Behind the Scenes

Penny didn't want to dress up for Seaweed, not exactly. She wanted to show his friends that she wasn't just the church going, bible bashing girl that they thought she was. She had saved all of her wages to move out of the Turnblads and she was so close, close enough that she thought she would treat herself to a new outfit.

Tracy loved shopping, especially for Penny. Her best friend very rarely strayed from her high neckline plaid dresses and although they were signature "Penny" it was good to change it up every now and then.

They routed through the racks and Penny found a long black number that she thought was rather nice. But Tracy thought it was too similar to what she wore on the day to day. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, until she found it.

Penny didn't have a choice when Tracy shoved the red dress in her face and insisted she tried it on. She had never been one for tight dresses, but Trace was more into fashion than her, so she trusted her.

She stuck her head out of the curtain and called Tracy over.  
"I can't wear this!" She told her and Tracy asked her to step out.  
"Wow!" Tracy felt her jaw fall to the floor. The dress was tight, but the material was thick. It hugged Penny's form perfectly and came just below her knees.  
"Penny it is perfect!" Tracy insisted.  
"But don't you think it's a bit much?" She asked, looking down at the plunging neckline.  
"Definitely not! You'll be the best dressed there! Wear your little white shoes with it and you'll be a show stopper." She told her and Penny looked at herself in the mirror.  
"I don't know." She sighed.

Tracy noticed a couple of guys lurking around the changing rooms and she looked at them.  
"Hey, come on, this is the ladies section. I know you aren't buying anything for your mother." She shewed them off.  
"See? The guys can't stay away!" She insisted and Penny looked one last time.  
"Oh alright then."

Penny studied all night while Tracy practiced her dance moves in the garden. She watched Tracy dancing and smiled.  
"How do you do it Trace?" She asked and Tracy stopped for a moment.  
"How do you block out what they say?" She asked. Tracy sat down beside Penny and sighed.  
"I care about my own happiness more than theirs. If it upsets them seeing me dancing on the box, or kissing Link, then that is their problem." Penny nodded.  
"It is never going to be easy with Seaweed. Not any time soon anyway." She told her and Penny nodded, knowing that to be true.  
"You face problems from both sides. But if he is worth it, you'll stick at it." She told her and Penny smiled, glad that she had such a great friend to lean on.

Wednesday came around and there was an electricity about school. Everyone loved Miss Maybelle's specials. She played all the newest music and everyone got to see the new dances.

Penny could see that Seaweed was excited for the show, so she asked him how he was feeling on the bus to school.  
"Oh Momma's shows are the best!" He told her and she smiled seeing him so excited.  
"Are you sure you can't make it to the filming?" He asked and she thought about it.  
"If I work through lunch then I might be able to." She told him.  
"I'll give you a little test at lunch, if you want, then you can come." She smiled up at him and agreed to the terms.

Tracy and Link smiled, watching Seaweed flash cards at Penny, testing her dates for her history final. However, their smiles turned as a group of Seaweed's friends approached.  
"What in the hell are you doing?" They asked and Seaweed watched as Penny looked down at her hands.  
"My girl has goals and I am supporting her. I want her to succeed, you should try it." He told them.  
"Well alright then, we'll be over here if you wanna practice." One of his friends told Seaweed and he took Penny's hand.  
"See baby? They'll understand." She squeezed his hand and they got back to their test.

Inez bounded over to Penny when she saw her walk into the studio.  
"I am so glad you could make it!" She told her and Penny smoothed down her hair.  
"Me too."

Maybelle was so glad to see Penny again.  
"Hello baby. It has been too long since I have seen your pretty face." She told her and Penny smiled, leaning into Miss Maybelle's embrace.  
"I'm happy to see you too, Miss Maybelle. Good luck on your show." She smiled and Maybelle thanked the child, glad to see that Seaweed was getting somewhere with his apology.

Penny sat back as everyone got ready. She chatted with Mr Collins about her plans to be a teacher.  
"I don't have talent like Tracy, so I have to find something to do with myself." She chuckled and he shook his head.  
"You'll be educating the next generation, that is talent to me." He told her and Penny smiled up at him, flattered that he had even remembered her.

Penny stood behind the cameras as everyone got into place and wondered how many girls and boys would kill to be where she was in that moment. She smiled up at Tracy, who gave her a little wave and Link winked at her. She felt an excitement she hadn't felt in a little while, as the cameraman counted down his fingers.

Penny couldn't remember what the show was like before it was integrated. The new talent had brought so much life to the show that she couldn't imagine it going back. It was a treat seeing the dancers in colour rather than the black and white that she usually saw them in on screen.

Seaweed tried not to look at Penny too much, knowing if he did, he would not look away. She had an expression of wonder written on her face as she watched. To him, it was just a bunch of his friends getting together to dance. But to her, it was so much more. The music was especially good this month on his Mother's special and when they called for break, he bounded over to Penny.  
"What do you think?" He asked her and she smiled.  
"It is great! You boys are just great! And the music is wonderful!" She smiled and Seaweed took one of her hands.  
"I can't wait for the party later. Inez made you another cake." He told her and Penny was determined to stay to eat this one.

Once the filming was over, everyone parted ways to prepare for the party. There was nothing quite like one of Miss Maybelle's parties. Tracy and Penny got ready together and Penny came out in her red dress.  
"I don't know Tracy, I think I should change." She looked down at herself and Tracy looked over and shook her head.  
"Over my dead body." She told her and Penny looked at herself in the mirror, pulling on a white cardigan.

Edna gasped when she saw Penny in her little number.  
"Well well, who do we have here? Because I am sure that isn't my little Penny!" She cried out and Penny covered her face with her hands.  
"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I don't know what that poor boy will do when he sees you!" She laughed and Penny blushed.

Link kissed Tracy when he picked her up and they walked together, Edna and Penny walking behind.  
"I will have enough soon for a few months rent in a place, Mrs Turnblad." Penny told Edna.  
"I am proud of you Penny, but you know you always have a place with us." She told Penny and she smiled up at Mrs Turnblad in thanks.

The party was already underway when they all got there. Seaweed was dressed in his new camel slacks with his black short sleeved jumper. He had stuck by his mother this time, not wanting to get into any mischief.

Maybelle saw Edna first and called her over to the buffet. Then came Link and Tracy and then, finally Penny. But Penny didn't look like Penny at all. Penny made the whole room stop and look at her as she removed her cardigan.

Seaweed came back from collecting more coke and stopped in his tracks. Penny was stood by the door, hanging up her cardigan in a dress that he had never seen the likes of.  
"Go on child, before someone else does." Maybelle told Seaweed, pushing him along.

Penny smiled when she saw Seaweed. His jaw hung open a little as he approached her.  
"Hi." She said when he got close enough.  
"I don't know what to say." He said to her and she chuckled, placing a hand over her mouth.  
"I like your shirt." She said, complimenting him.  
"I like you. All of you." He said, not sure what to choose.

Seaweed just wanted to dance with Penny, but she was hungry, so she pulled him along to the buffet. Seaweed watched his friends watch Penny walk and felt a mixture of pride and jealousy.

They stood together as she nibbled at some mac and cheese. She leant against the wall and he smiled down at her.  
"You look so good baby." He told her and she had never felt her face blush so deeply.  
"Thank you." She told him, feeling her breath hitch as he placed a kiss to her neck.  
"All the men are jealous of me tonight." He told her and she shook her head.  
"It's true sugar. Trust me." He whispered in her ear.

Once they were done with food, he lead her onto the dancefloor.  
"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." He told her and she chuckled.

Seaweed knew that he couldn't dance with Penny in the ways that he danced with other girls. But that was exciting to him, knowing that he had to come up with a new way of being sexy. So he took her hand in his and placed a hand on the small of her back and they moved in little circles.

Penny hadn't been this close to Seaweed in weeks, and she hadn't danced like this with him in months. He smelt so good and his face was so close to hers.  
"This feels so good, baby, dancing with you." He told her and she smiled.  
"I can't dance like the other girls." She told him.  
"I don't want a girl who dances like the other girls." He told her and she didn't completely understand.  
"Dancing with them is easy, it means nothing. With you, I feel all of you and I'm taking my time." He told her and she brushed her cheek against his.

They danced for three songs before Seaweed made any kind of move. He placed a kiss to her cheek and smiled when her hand came to his chest.  
"I meant what I said the other day Penny. You're mine and one day I will marry you." He told her and he felt her pull back a little.  
"I know you don't believe me. But I'll prove it to you baby." He told her and felt her come back close to him.

Seaweed knew he needed to lighten the mood. So, he pulled Penny a little closer and whispered in her ear.  
"Who do you think was the best dancer today, baby?" She chuckled.  
"Well telling just wouldn't be fair." She told him and he growled in her ear.  
"I never said I was playin fair." He told her and she chuckled.  
"You know who I think is the best dancer." She said.  
"I need you to tell me baby. I've forgotten." He told her and she shook her head.  
"You gotta tell me baby. Is it because you don't want to hurt my feelings?" He asked her and she shook her head.  
"Then what is it baby?" He asked and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
"It is embarrassing." She told him and he chuckled.  
"Don't ever be embarrassed around me sugar. I would never laugh at you." He told her and she sighed.  
"You are the best dancer on the show." She smiled and he pulled her closer still.  
"Ah, is that so?" He asked and she nodded her head.  
"Well, I am flattered because you are by far the most beautiful woman in this room." He told her and she placed a kiss to his cheek.  
"Let's sit, my feet are aching." She told him and he lead her off the dance floor and sat her on his lap.

Maybelle smiled seeing Penny sat on Seaweed's lap, eating a slice of Inez's cake.  
"How long until your finals are over baby?" She asked and Penny told her it was only a few more weeks.  
"Then you have the long summer to do as you please." She smiled down at the two of them and Penny shrugged.  
"I'll be working mostly, and I'm going to look for a place." She told Maybelle and she realised how much pressure she was under, all of her expenses falling onto her shoulders.

Penny felt herself become more and more sleepy as she sat on Seaweed's lap. She was just glad that she didn't have a final the next day. She felt his arms lace around her waist and he pulled her back onto his chest and then it was only a matter of time before her eyes fluttered closed.

Seaweed's friends waved to him as they left. Many of the men had to admit they felt a little envy seeing the blonde asleep on his lap. Seaweed felt like he could do anything in that moment, that he could conquer the world.

Edna, Tracy and Link were some of the last at the party.  
"Listen, we'll keep her here tonight, she can wear some of Inez's clothes to school tomorrow. She told Edna and she looked down on the couple.  
"I couldn't pull her away now." She told Maybelle and she sent them off with all the leftovers they could carry.  
"Time to get her up to bed." Maybelle said to Seaweed.

Seaweed brushed her face lightly with the backs of his fingertips, waking Penny.  
"Come on baby, let's go to bed." He told her and she nodded, following him by hand. They had never slept in a bed together and that fact was clearer to penny now than ever. She was given a nightgown, which she changed into in the bathroom and then slipped into the bed, facing away from the window.

Seaweed chuckled when he walked in and Penny was already in bed. He sat beside her and smoothed down her hair.  
"You okay, baby?" He asked her.  
"I have never slept in a bed with a man before." She told him and he smiled down at her.  
"You got nothing to worry about baby. I'm gonna hold you all night." He told her and undressed himself, shaking his head as Penny turned away.

She felt the weight dip in the bed and then she smiled, feeling the heat of Seaweed's body behind her.  
"This was the best party Momma's ever had." He told Penny and she smiled, feeling his arm snake around her waist.  
"It sure was great." She whispered and then gasped when she felt him slide closer behind her.  
"Goodnight baby." He kissed her on the neck and she took one of his hands in hers and cuddled it all night. Seaweed was unsure if he had ever been so happy before. He beamed as he felt the gentle rise and fall of Penny's breathing. She was finally becoming comfortable with him and he loved it.

Author's note: I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this fic! This is not the end. I am hoping to upload chapters daily, but I can't promise this! This fic is so much fun so I am glad that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!


	5. Going Steady

Penny awoke early the next morning. Seaweed was draped over her and she thought back to the night before. She sighed, it being one of the best parties she had been to in her life. But, she could not stay with Seaweed all night and then get the bus with him. People would talk.

So, she rolled out of bed and slipped on her shoes, all the while trying not to wake Seaweed. She then picked up her bag and left the room, without looking back.

Tracy was shocked to see Penny at breakfast.  
"What time did you get back?" She asked and Penny said it was first light when she had gotten back.  
"I couldn't stay all night and morning, it is not who I am, to be doing that so soon." She told Tracy and she nodded, understanding.

Seaweed awoke to an empty bed. He wondered when and why Penny had left and sighed, pulling himself into the shower. He wondered if he had pushed her too far, if he had forced her to sleep in his bed with him too quickly. He shook his head. He had only just gotten her back and he was already fearing he had lost her.

On the bus, Tracy sat with Penny and helped her with her flashcards. It was her History final the next day and Penny was determined to ace it. She smiled at Seaweed as he got on the bus and sat beside Link.  
"They're studying. It's the final tomorrow." Link told him and Seaweed laughed and shook his head.  
"Does she ever stop?" He asked and Link shook his head.  
"I really don't think so."

Seaweed still carried Penny's books for her, but he could sense that something was a little off.  
"Are you okay, baby?" He asked, handing her books over for class.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked and he shook his head.  
"You just seem a little tense." He told her and she nodded.  
"It is just this final. I wanna do really well." She told him before turning and heading into class.

Seaweed confided in one of his closest friends.  
"Well, you haven't really asked her to go steady with you." He told him and Seaweed felt he could slap himself.  
"But we have slept in the same bed." He told him and watched his friend shake his head.  
"Doesn't matter to her. Girls want the romance, they want to be wooed. She is probably beating herself up for staying at yours." He told him and Seaweed nodded his head, he would have to ask Penny to go steady.

The day raced by and Penny then found herself in the library in the late hours of the evening. She didn't really want to walk home, not alone at least. She had change for a phone call, so she called the first person she could think of.  
"Miss Maybelle, how can I help you?" Maybelle answered the phone.  
"Hello Miss Maybelle, is Seaweed there?" She asked and Maybelle put her son on the phone.  
"What's up, baby?" He asked and she sighed, hating to ask.  
"It's just, I'm still at the library and it's dark." She told him.  
"I'm coming. I'll walk you home." He told her and then the line went dead and she smiled down at the handset.

Seaweed ran from his house, not liking the thought of Penny out on her own. He found her, sat on the steps of the library, flicking through her flashcards.  
"I could watch you study all day, baby." He told her, shocking her, causing her to gasp.  
"Don't scare me like that." She shook her head, standing. She was tired in all ways, and she just wanted to rest.

Seaweed loved walking along with Penny. But he had a burning question in his mind.  
"Why did you leave this morning, Penny?" He asked and watched as she blushed.  
"I had to get my books." She told him and he nodded.  
"Is that all?" He asked, knowing that there was more to it.  
"It is all moving too fast. We hadn't even kissed last night and I was laying in bed with you. My mother didn't raise me this way." She sighed, wondering what her mother would say if she could see her now.  
"I understand, baby. I should have offered you to head home with Trace, but you were so tired." He told her.  
"You know you're my girl, Penny." He told her and she smiled down at the ground.  
"But I have never really asked you the most important question." He added and Penny began to panic.  
"Penny, will you go steady with me?" He asked and she beamed.  
"Yes, of course, Seaweed." She answered and he felt a weight leave his chest.  
"I am so lucky baby. You are so smart, and so determined in your life. I don't know what I would do without you." He told her and she slid her hand into his.

They got to the house and Seaweed placed his hand on Penny's face.  
"I should have done this so many times last night." He told her, before placing a kiss onto her lips. She smiled, having missed being with him in this way. She was so sweet, sweeter than he remembered. He had put his foot on the gas, and that had been a mistake. But he knew he had to take it slower for now, and it would all be worth it in the future.

Penny felt surprisingly relaxed for her History final.  
"I know you will do well." Her teacher had said to her. She had known the answers to each question and had found the exam rather enjoyable. There was only two exams left and Penny was so glad that they were almost over, studying took up so much of her life.

Seaweed sat with Penny at lunch and he was so happy when she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in relaxation.  
"Only two more to go baby." He told her and she nodded.  
"Why don't you come to mine for dinner? I know Momma would love to have you." He asked her and Penny thought about it for a moment. Now that she and Seaweed were going steady, she could go to his house as often as she liked.  
"That sounds great." She told him and Seaweed was surprised how a simple question had really changed things.

Maybelle was so glad to see Penny.  
"Oh baby, well done on your final! I'll make a special dinner tonight!" She told her and Penny blushed and thanked Miss Maybelle.

Penny sat with Seaweed and Inez and read the latest interview with the next up and coming band in a magazine she had picked up from the corner shop.  
"You're gonna make such a great teacher, Penny. I could listen to you read all day." Inez told her and Penny felt a little emotional at that comment.  
"Well thank you, Inez. That means a lot to me." She told her and Seaweed was sure that he could listen to Penny read as well. He loved spending time with Penny and Inez together. Because he knew that he wasn't pushing Penny too far too quickly. But they were still bonding.

They sat at dinner and discussed the summer.  
"It's your birthday in August, isn't it Penny?" Penny nodded. She had never really made a fuss of her birthday. She had never been allowed a party or any sort of get together. So it used to be just like any other day, although some years her Mother would buy her a low calorie slice of cake.  
"Yes, I suppose it is." She told them and the Stubbs' all smiled. There was nothing the Stubbs family loved more than a party and any excuse to have one came freely.  
"You're going to be eighteen right, baby?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"No, nineteen. Mother wasn't sure she wanted me going to school, so I was a year late." She shook her head, wondering what thoughts when through that woman's mind.  
"Well don't worry, Seaweed is twenty in november!" Inez told her and Seaweed shushed his sister.  
"I had to stay back because of the detention room." He told her and she understood. It wasn't unheard of for students to get held back a year or two in elementary school.

Maybelle wanted to have a party for Penny. But she didn't want it to be at the record store, that was where they always had their parties. She wanted this to be special. Penny was like family to her now and she knew that she had to make the day as special as she could.

Maybelle sat with her son after Penny left.  
"You're serious about this girl aren't you?" She asked and he nodded his head.  
"There is nobody quite like Penny, Momma." He told her and she smiled down at him.  
"I can't have her using all of her savings on a place." She told him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"But she can't stay with Trace for much longer." He told her and she shook her head.  
"I know that. Why doesn't she come and stay with us. She is like family to me and Inez loves her." Seaweed couldn't believe it. He had never considered Penny moving in with his family.  
"I would have to ask her Momma, but wouldn't it bother you, us staying in the same room?" He asked her.  
"Love is love, Seaweed. And if you have real intentions with this girl, I will support both of you." She told him and he kissed her on the cheek.  
"You are the kindest woman in all of Baltimore, Momma." He told her. He knew that he couldn't ask Penny to move in right away. He would have to ease the subject, then ask when the time was right.


	6. Changes

This chapter is NSFW and is not suitable for readers sensitive to SEXUAL CONTENT.

Penny placed down her pen after finishing her final exam. It felt so surreal, that she was done with high school. No more lunches with Tracy and Link. No more Seaweed carrying her books, no more of any of it and she felt strangely sad. She sighed as everyone cheered and celebrated. She wished that she could enjoy this moment with everyone else, but she just felt sad.

She took herself away for a minute, sitting out in the sun. She sighed, she felt a strange distance from her childhood, as if school being over meant that she finally had to be an adult and she was not sure she was ready for that.

Tracy found her and sat beside Penny.  
"Are you okay?" She asked and Penny unloaded. She just wanted the routine to continue. Tracy smoothed her arm as she wept into her hands. That was when Seaweed found them.

Seaweed stopped in his tracks when he heard Penny crying.  
"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, knelt down in front of her.  
"I don't want this to be over." She told him, through the sobs.  
"What to be over, baby?" He asked and looked at Trace, worried.  
"Sitting with you on the bus, and lunches together, just all of it." She felt a new wave of tears fall onto her cheeks.

Seaweed pulled her head onto his shoulder.  
"We're still gonna get the bus together baby, and eat lunch together." He told her and she shook her head.  
"You're all going to leave." She cried and he held her then. This was about much more than just school being over.  
"No one is leaving you, baby." He told her and listened as her sobs became lighter.  
"I don't want things to change." She told him and he sighed.  
"Things are going to change, baby. But it's not all bad." He told her and she smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"One thing that is never going to change is my love for you, sugar." He told her and she laughed, which was the most joyous sound Seaweed had ever heard.

Tracy could tell it was her time to leave and Seaweed smiled as she went.  
"I was waiting to ask you this, baby. But will you go to prom with me?" He asked and Penny kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"Of course, silly." She shook her head, still glad that he had asked her.

Seaweed held Penny's hand the whole way home. They all went to Miss Maybelle's house for a celebration. Everyone ate, and then everyone danced. Penny stood to the side and watched as Seaweed danced with Tracy and Link.  
"You okay, baby?" Miss Maybelle asked her and she nodded silently.  
"Talk to me." She ordered and Penny sighed.  
"Things are going to change." She told her and Maybelle laughed.  
"Yes, baby, they are." She told her. "But that ain't nothing to be afraid of." Penny looked up at her hopefully.  
"You are part of my family now, baby, and we all look after each other." She told her and Penny felt such a surge of emotion.  
"You've been more of a Mother to me than my own Mother, Miss Maybelle." She told her and Maybelle felt herself tear up a little.  
"Come here baby." She kissed her on the head and they embraced tightly.  
"I'm so proud of you for working so hard. You're such a good girl. My Seaweed is so lucky." She told her, before leaving when Seaweed walked over.

Seaweed loved seeing Penny with his Momma. He wanted desperately for her to move in. But he didn't know how to broach the subject. So, he put it to the back of his mind for the minute.  
"Come and dance with me, baby." He pulled her along with his hand and she smiled as she blushed.  
"You ain't got heels on baby, so I'm not going easy on you." He told her as they bopped to the music and he twisted and turned her in his arms.  
"I'm always going to take care of you, baby." He told her and she kissed him, right there, in front of everyone.

Penny wanted this moment to freeze and remain forever. She sighed as people started leaving and the music died down.  
"I'll walk you home, baby." Seaweed told her and she stopped in her tracks.  
"Could I maybe stay here tonight?" She asked and watched as Seaweed's eyes opened a little wider.  
"Are you sure, baby?" He asked and pulled her closer. She nodded her head and he took her by the hand.

It was warm in Baltimore that summer night. Seaweed threw open his window, as he put on a record. Penny was not exhausted this time, so she did not fling herself into his bed. She stood at the doorway and wondered what she should do with her hands.

Seaweed looked over at this timid young thing. He could tell she wanted to act, but she just didn't know how.  
"You sure you want this, sugar?" He asked and she licked her lips, nodding her head. He approached her then, forcing her back against the wall.  
"I'm going to be gentle with you baby, don't you worry." He told her and she smiled up at him in thanks.

Penny breathed the scent of Seaweed in. He always smelt so good! She wanted to drink him up and savour him forever. He brushed his lips on hers and she quivered, which he seemed to love.

Seaweed wanted to show Penny just how much he cared about her. He laced an arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. Then, he led her to the bed and sat her down.

Penny couldn't believe it when Seaweed knelt down in front of her. He removed her shoes first, and then her socks, before kissing her feet and looking up at her in a way that made her shiver. He then kissed up her calves and then her thighs, until he was at the top of her inner thighs.  
"Seaweed." She whispered in warning. Her mother had always told her that no man should ever even think about that part of her. So having him so close made her gasp.

Seaweed could feel her tense up, so he placed gentle kisses to her thighs, hearing her little gasps and sighs. He loved her little white cotton panties. He knew that some other men would have preferred red lace, but they were just so "Penny" that he found them irresistible.  
"You are so beautiful, baby." He told her, before pulling the elastic of her panties down, throwing them in the corner of his room.

Penny was breathing heavy now. She could feel the breeze against her and that, combined with Seaweed's breath, made her shudder.  
"Shh baby, you're safe with me." He told her and she nodded, still laying with her dress on.

Seaweed had never been this way with a white woman before. He ran his finger through her blonde curls and smiled, before placing a kiss closer to her centre.  
"Oh Seaweed, we shouldn't be doing this." He heard Penny say and he looked up at her.  
"How come, baby?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"I don't know." She chuckled and he smiled.  
"Now, I want you to tell me the minute you want me to stop, okay?" He asked and she nodded.

Penny had never had a man so close before and when she felt Seaweed's tongue dart over her, she felt her breath hitch. She had never heard such sounds before, sounds of flesh on flesh. She wondered if this was a kind of chore for Seaweed, but based on his sounds of enjoyment, she thought maybe not.

Seaweed was in his element. He felt that between Penny's thighs was about as close to heaven as he had ever gotten. Somehow the knowledge that he was introducing her to this world made it all the more enjoyable. He listened out for her little moans of enjoyment and silently patted himself on the back.

Penny could feel something build within her, like the time she had first danced with Seaweed, but multiplied tenfold. She found herself raking her hands through his hair, in a way she had never done before. She felt him grip at her thighs harder the more tightly she gripped his hair and as she felt herself building to something she had never felt before, she felt his pace quicken and just when it all seemed too much to handle, to even comprehend, she fell off of a hill she hadn't even realised she'd climbed and focused on nothing at all, just the rush of energy and pure bliss that she felt.

Seaweed had never felt so much like a man. He continued his torture through Penny's release, then finally relented. Then, he laid on top of her and kissed Penny.  
"Wow." She told him and he chuckled.  
"See, it isn't all bad baby." He told her and she placed both hands on his face as she kissed him.  
"Thank you." She thanked him and Seaweed chuckled, shaking his head. Trust Penny to thank him for giving her an orgasm.

Seaweed didn't want anything in return, but Penny insisted that he could not be left unsatisfied.  
"You'll have to help me though." She told him and he promised to help her through it.

Penny had never seen a boy's junk so close before. She had peeped at guys in the locker room, but she had never been so face to face with one before. She released it from his slacks and stared at it in both awe and fear.  
"It is so big." She told Seaweed, more scared than impressed. Seaweed grinned, feeling his manhood swell.  
"It's okay, baby. You can do it. I believe in you." He told her and she smiled up at him, before placing both hands on his member.

Seaweed hissed when he felt her soft hands. He nodded as she massaged him slowly.  
"You're good, baby." He told her and she smiled up at him.  
"Should I put it in my mouth?" She asked, knowing that that was pretty taboo, but she wanted to please Seaweed.  
"Oh baby, treat it like a lollipop." He told her and she nodded, placing her lips on the tip, her tongue performing circles. Seaweed hung his head back and groaned.  
"Yes, baby." He pushed her on and Penny was unsure if she should be doing more, but it seemed that Seaweed was on the same journey she had been on and she thought that consistency was key. So, she kept doing her circles until he was crying out. Then, suddenly, her mouth was filled with his seed.

Seaweed panicked. He hadn't meant to finish in her mouth, but he couldn't help it. He looked down at Penny, worried. But she wiped her mouth and smiled up at him, having swallowed his seed.  
"Did I do okay?" She asked and he chuckled at her sincerity.  
"Yes baby, you did good." he told her and she smiled up at him.

They laid in bed later that night.  
"I am so proud of you baby." Seaweed told Penny.  
"How come?" She asked him and he kissed her on the forehead.  
"You are becoming the most beautiful kind woman, and I am just so lucky that you are letting me be on this journey with you." He told her and she shook her head.  
"Seriously baby. I am so proud to be your man." He told her and she smiled up at him.  
"I love you." She told him for the first time and he brushed his lips against hers.  
"I love you too, baby." He told her and he had never felt so content before, having Penny in his arms.


	7. Prom Night

Things got hard once summer began. Penny got a letter through, from the community college, telling her that she needed to pay her first instalment before she could be enrolled.  
"What am I going to do? I have taken on as many shifts as I can at the diner, and I still can't cover rent _and_ these tuition fees." She sighed, shaking her head.  
"Penny, I wish I could help you, I really do." Tracy placed her hand on Penny's back and sighed, wishing she had some extra cash hanging around.

Seaweed knew something was wrong. He had taken a job at the garage, fixing up cars from around town and when he came home, he always hoped that Penny would be there, but his Momma would tell him she was working at the diner again.  
"Momma, I don't know what's going on." He told her and she sighed.  
"Son, Penny is a woman with goals. She has to pay her way through college. She can't give all her time to you!" Maybelle told her son. She had had to graft when she had first gotten the record shop, so she understood where Penny was coming from, but she also knew how she could make it a lot easier.

Penny was shocked to see Miss Maybelle on her break.  
"How are you, baby?" She asked and Penny sighed.  
"I'm tired, and I'm working, and I'm trying to find a place to live." She shook her head, wishing she could just have a moment of peace.  
"I think I can help there." She watched as Penny looked up in hope.  
"I want you to come and live with my family, baby." She told her and Penny looked down at her hands.  
"That is awfully kind of you, Miss Maybelle. But I don't know if I could." She told her and Maybelle furrowed her brows.  
"And why is that, now?" She asked.  
"I cannot take advantage of you, Miss Maybelle." She said and Maybelle sighed and took Penny's hand in hers.  
"Listen, baby. You are family, and I look after my family. Now I know how much this diner is paying you, and I know it ain't enough for rent and college. So, I am offering you my home, not out of charity, but out of love." Penny looked up at Miss Maybelle and saw only truth in her eyes.  
"Thank you, Miss Maybelle. You are too kind to me." She sighed and Maybelle kissed her on the head.  
"Too kind to you? Never."

Penny sat at dinner with the Stubs family. She was nervous, only her and Miss Maybelle knowing that she would be moving in relatively soon.  
"I have an announcement to make." Maybelle said and smiled when her whole family fell silent.  
"As you know, Penny has become part of our family." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"And we look after our family." She was met with a wave of "you know we do" and "yes, amen"  
"So, Penny is going to be staying with us for a while, so that she can afford college." She announced and Inez beamed up at Penny and Seaweed took her hand under the table.  
"But Momma, she's-" One of Seaweed's brothers protested.  
"She is what? She is part of our family, that is what I am telling you boy and if you don't like it, you're a grown man and you know where the door is." She told him firmly.  
"Am I understood?" She asked and he grunted an apology.

Maybelle sat with Penny and Seaweed after dinner.  
"I'm sorry about my boy." She shook her head.  
"No, it's alright. I understand." She replied and Maybelle shook her head harder.  
"No, it is not the way I raised him." She said and Penny was unsure how to respond.  
"I know you don't want to feel like you are living here rent free baby, so I was wondering how you felt about reading to the kids in the evening club that we hold?" She asked and Seaweed pitched in:  
"Oh baby, you should do it! You know how much Inez loves your reading!" He told her and she smiled.  
"Of course, I would love to!" She told Maybelle.

Seaweed laid beside Penny that evening, looking down at her little white socks.  
"I'm so excited baby, for you to move in." He told her and she nodded.  
"I'm a little nervous, I must say." She admitted.  
"Dating is one thing, but living together? That is something very different." She told him and he nodded.  
"I know baby. But I love you and I know that we can get through anything together." He told her and she nodded, but he was unsure if she fully believed him.

Prom was a beacon of hope for Penny, all of her hard work could be left behind for one evening. She dressed at Tracy's, in her black wiggle dress. She strapped her heels on and looked at herself in the mirror.  
"I guess this is my look now." She told Trace, who was dressed in bright red, with her hair high to the sky.  
"It's a great look though, Penny." She told her and Penny smiled, brushing through her hair one final time.

Seaweed had bought himself a white tuxedo jacket to wear to prom. He knew that most of the guys would be rocking the classic black. But he wanted to look different.  
"You look so handsome, baby!" Maybelle cried out when she saw her boy.

Link was convinced that Seaweed had learnt his lesson with Penny. So they put their minds together and got the girls a beautiful car to take them to prom.

Penny couldn't believe it when the swanky car pulled up, Link in the driver's seat. Seaweed stepped out of the car and Penny couldn't believe how handsome he looked.  
"You look so good." She told him and he smiled down at her.  
"Not as good as you, baby." He told her and she smiled and shook her head.

They rode in the backseat while Tracy sat up front. Seaweed held Penny's hand and kissed her cheek.  
"I am going to have the prettiest date at the prom." He told her.  
"I think I would disagree with you there." Link said from the front seat and Tracy seemed very impressed.

They arrived just as the party was beginning. They began with an upbeat song, so Penny let Seaweed spin her around in circles as she cried out. But then, when the first slow song came on, they turned in slow, little circles as Penny rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Do you mind if I butt in?" A familiar voice came from behind Penny.

Duke, Seaweed's brother had felt awful about what he had said. So when he saw the chance to dance with Penny and make things right, he took it. Seaweed felt a little jealous, but he knew he had no grounds to be, so did not worry himself, chatting with a friend.

Penny was nervous to be dancing with Seaweed's brother.  
"I must apologise for what I said the other night." He told her and she smiled up at him.  
"Thank you." She told him and he nodded.  
"It wasn't right for me to say. But having a girl like yourself living under our roof could cause a lot of trouble." She looked down at her feet, knowing what people were capable of.  
"I don't just mean from your side, our side is bitter too, trust me." He told her and she shook her head.  
"I don't understand, really I don't. Why can't people see past the colour of our skin?" She asked in frustration.  
"Why indeed. But anyway, I like you, and what I said was wrong. I hope you can forgive me." He told her and she nodded.  
"Of course, you were only trying to protect your family." She smiled and he nodded.  
"But also, there might have been a little jealousy mixed in there." He whispered to her and she gasped.  
"That colour suits you." He told her, before walking away.

Penny was unsure what to do with herself. So, she decided to get some punch.  
"You go and dance, I know this is your favourite." She told Seaweed and stood and watched them. She shook her head, unsure why Duke would say those things to her. He watched her from the other side of the room and she just shook her head, knowing that Seaweed would get involved if Duke were to try anything.

Penny cheered and cried when Tracy was crowned Prom Queen with Link as her King.  
"They look so good up there!" She told Seaweed and he smiled, hurting a little inside that it couldn't be them.

They moved onto the after party, hosted by none other than Miss Maybelle. She played the newest songs and everyone drank from a punch, that at the beginning of the night, had been laced when Maybelle was not looking.

Duke had drunk one too many punches and suddenly, Penny looked even better than she had before. He wanted to touch her, and dance with her. So he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Come and dance with me, baby." He asked her and Penny cried out:  
"Get off of me!"  
"Don't be like that, baby. You know I could give to to you better than my brother." Two of Seaweed's cousins were holding him back now, as Maybelle dragged her son off into the garden.

Duke felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him.  
"Momma, I didn't mean to. The punch-" Maybelle slapped her son clean across the face.  
"My other children managed to hold their drink. Even Inez is not a state like you are!" She shook her head.  
"And moving to your brother's woman! You are a disgrace!" She cried out.  
"Momma, I'm sorry!" He cried, holding his face.  
"Tomorrow, I want you to get the train to your father. You want to act like a dog, you can live with dogs." She told him and he begged her not to make him go, but she had already returned to the party.

Penny was sat, in shock, and Seaweed was still being held by his cousins. When his mother came in, they released him.  
"Let me at him, Momma." He begged her and she shook her head.  
"There is someone else who needs you, baby." She told him, nodding her head over to Penny. Seaweed nodded and knelt before Penny.  
"Baby, I am so so sorry." He told her, kissing her hands.  
"It's not your fault." She told him and he shook his head.  
"If I had known-" He began and she shook her head.  
"No one could have." She told him and he nodded, a little comforted by this.

Penny got up to dance one more time, with Seaweed.  
"Momma is sending him away to live with my daddy." He told her and she nodded.  
"He'll have a hard life there. But it's what he deserves." He said and she nodded again.  
"You gotta talk to me, baby." He told her and she sighed.  
"I feel like I have replaced him. I'm bringing nothing but trouble already." She shook her head and he kissed her on the forehead.  
"You could never be trouble baby, never." And she smiled and nodded.

They laid together that night, Penny only in her thing shift and Seaweed in his boxers. She had thought maybe that would be the night. But she couldn't after what happened. He was so warm, and she so wanted to, but she wanted him to make the first move. Despite everything that had happened, prom was one of the best nights on Penny's life.


	8. New Opportunities

Tracy helped Penny with her cases.  
"You are so lucky! I wish I could live with Link." She pouted and Penny smiled down at her.  
"Give it time, Trace and It will happen." She smiled and Tracy nodded. They had both had their contracts extended with the network, as senior performers, so the money would be coming more freely now, meaning they might even be able to get a place together soon.

Seaweed received his phone call from the network that morning.  
"Momma, I got the contract!" He beamed and she cried out.  
"Oh baby, I knew you would!" She embraced him and he sighed.  
"I can quit the car shop now." He chuckled and she nodded.

Penny knocked on the door and Inez answered it, ushering her in.  
"I have been waiting for this day! I can't believe you're actually living with us!" She beamed and Penny gave her an embrace, before she and Tracy moved her few things into the house.  
"You'll never guess what Seaweed found out today!" She called to Penny.  
"What?" She called down.  
"Now, don't you be spoiling your brother's news now, Inez!" Maybelle shouted from the kitchen.

Penny padded down the stairs, to find Seaweed in the kitchen.  
"What did you find out?" She asked, feeling a little on edge. She always hated surprises. Seaweed smiled at her as he walked around the table to meet her.  
"I got my contract, baby. With the network." He told her and she slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"You did?!" He nodded and she slung her arms around his neck and embraced him.  
"I'm so proud of you!" She told him and he squeezed her harder.  
"First of ours to ever get a full contract, monday to friday." Maybelle told them and Penny kissed Seaweed on the cheek.  
"You should be so proud." She smiled and Maybelle nodded.  
"You know what this means? My baby and two of his closest friends got their dream jobs, and I have a new addition to my household. We need to have a party!" She called out and Tracy almost jumped for joy.

Penny had been able to cut down on the shifts she worked, not having to save for rent. So, she had the day off.  
"I have a class for you this afternoon, baby. We agreed on this book." She passed Penny a copy of "The Great Gatsby". Penny had read this book in highschool and she knew it was not suitable for children.  
"Miss Maybelle, how old are the people I am reading to?" She asked and Maybelle smiled, glad that she was being responsible enough to not read such a book to children.  
"All ages baby. Our group is open to anyone. From teens wanting to learn, to adults just wanting to listen to a story." Penny nodded, feeling a little nervous to read in front of a large group of people.

Seaweed had to head down to the studio, to sign his contract. So, Penny sat with Inez and ate lunch.  
"I cannot wait for you to read. You have the prettiest voice." Inex told her and she blushed.  
"Thank you, Inez. That is very kind of you." She smiled up from her meal.  
"Do you think Seaweed will be super busy with his new job?" She asked and Penny sighed.  
"I think so. Being a performer is hard work Inez. Seaweed worked really hard to get where he is now, and he'll have to work hard to stay there." Inez nodded and shoveled another spoonful of rice into her mouth.  
"Did you never want to be a performer, Penny? She asked and Penny nodded her head.  
"I never had any sort of creative talent. So it was never in the cards for me. Maybe if my Mother had allowed me to dance and sing, I might have gotten good. But we can't change the past." She explained to Inez and she nodded, understanding that this was not a topic Penny was very comfortable with.

Maybelle had told the group that they had a new reader. But still, some questioned why she wasn't reading, and she reminded them:  
"We have Penny here today. Penny is going to read for us." She told them and some grimaced, and others nodded and smiled.

Penny had never been sat in front of such a large group of people. There were men and women, children and adults, and they all looked at her with anticipation.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Penny, and I'm going to be reading F. Scott Fitzgerald's 'The Great Gatsby' today." She hopped up and sat on the table in the record shop and tried not to focus on the many eyes on her.

She spoke up, to ensure that everyone could hear her and Penny felt herself become lost in the words. Inez leant forward in her seat, listening intently and Maybelle wondered why she couldn't concentrate that hard in her classes.

There was silence over the group as she read, and once she finished the first chapter, they took a two minute break.  
"Isn't she good?!" One of the older women, who had come to the readings since day one asked.  
"I knew she would be." Maybelle told them. Inez bounded over to Penny.  
"You're doing so good!" She told her and Penny smiled, blushing under her gaze.  
"I hope Seaweed comes soon." Inez sighed and Penny shook her head.  
"He has his own work."

She began again and you could hear a pin drop in the record shop. Seaweed had signed his contract and been practicing all day with his new group. There was Tracy and Link, and a few others he recognised, even some of the men and women from his show had been given contracts. He thought it was all very progressive and loved being treated equally.

He ran home, once he had finished and stopped when he got to the record shop. He had never heard it so quiet. He peered inside and saw Penny, sat on top of the table, book in her hands, reading. When he looked at the crowd, they were captivated. No one was chatting, no one was playing with their hair, they all just watched her, completely engaged.

Seaweed listened from outside and felt himself become engrossed in the story.  
"That is the end of chapter two guys. I hope you enjoyed today and come back again." She smiled and everyone gave her a round of applause.

Seaweed entered then.  
"You missed it! Penny was amazing!" Inez called out and Seaweed looked over to Penny, who was embracing and shaking hands with people in the group.  
"I'm sure she was." He chuckled, shaking his head.

The weather was fine and dry and hot, so Maybelle hosted her party outside.  
"This is for my baby, well done Seaweed!" She made a toast and then the music began. This party was less of a party and more of a get together. Penny and Inez danced around, barefoot as Maybelle's brothers fired up the BBQ.

Seaweed stood with his mother and watched Penny dance with Inez.  
"You don't wanna dance, baby?" She asked him and he laughed, shaking his head.  
"Not right now, momma." He smiled.  
"I saw Penny today, reading to the group." He told her.  
"Why didn't you come in?" She asked and he shook his head.  
"I just wanted to listen to her. I didn't want to distract her." He told Maybelle and she nodded.  
"I'm gonna marry that woman, ." He told her and Maybelle felt her breath leave her.  
"She isn't like everyone else. She doesn't see us as any different to her." He smiled, watching Inez run rings around her.  
"I'm never gonna leave that woman, momma. I can't have another man touch her." He shook his head and Maybelle took his hand.  
"You're not your daddy, Seaweed. She loves you and she loves this family. I can't see a better woman for you, baby. I am so proud of everything you've done. You deserve all the happiness in the world." She told him.  
"So you agree, momma? You think Penny's the one for me?" He asked and she nodded.  
"I do, baby."

Inez pouted when Seaweed came and took her place. He wrapped his arms around Penny's waist and buried his head in her neck.  
"I'm so proud of you." She told him and he squeezed her tighter.  
"I saw you earlier." He told her and she looked up at him.  
"Really?" She asked and he nodded.  
"I didn't want to distract you, so I listened from outside." He told her and she rested her head on his shoulder again.  
"You were so good." He told her and she chuckled, shaking her head.  
"Seriously, baby." He told her.

They danced in silence for a few minutes, before Penny thought back to what Inez had said to her.  
"Inez is going to miss you, with all this working." She told him.  
"You think so?" He asked and she nodded.  
"She asked if you would be really busy earlier. I think she's going to miss having you around." She told him. Seaweed was unsure what to respond. So, he just kept dancing and kept his thoughts to himself.

Penny left the party early, to unpack her things. Seaweed had cleared out some space in his wardrobe for her. So she hung up her dresses and placed her shoes by the door. She left her undergarments in the case for the minute, unsure where to put them.

Seaweed went to check on Penny, after dancing with Inez. When he found her, she was bent over her case. He stood back and watched her, enjoying his view. When she turned around, he saw the lollipop in her mouth and shook his head, chuckling.  
"Were you just standing there, watching me?" She asked and he chuckled.  
"I had a pretty good view baby. Can you blame me?" He asked and she chuckled, shaking her head.  
"You coming back down to the party?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"I have an early shift tomorrow. So I think I'll just read for a little while then head off to bed." She smiled up at him, removing her lollipop to kiss his cheek.  
"Could I stay with you, baby?" He asked and she chuckled, nodding her head.  
"Well, of course." She smiled and placed her lollipop in the wrapper, deciding the reading would have to wait for another day.


	9. Birthday Girl

Penny's birthday was coming up and Maybelle just couldn't wait. She had rented the town hall and they were going to have a massive party, to make up for all the times that she hadn't celebrated her birthday.

She was glad that the Stubbs family hadn't mentioned her birthday. Penny had never had a big celebration, and she was unsure if she would truly want one. But when Seaweed said he was going to take her out for dinner, she almost burst with glee.

Tracy had gotten Penny a bright blue dress for her birthday.  
"I couldn't wait to give it to you!" She beamed. "I want you to wear it on your birthday!" She said and Penny felt so special, receiving such a wonderful gift.

Maybelle had sat down with her son and they had discussed Penny's party.  
"I need to ask you, what are you gonna get her?" She asked and Seaweed looked down at his hands.  
"You know what I wanna do, Momma." He told her and Maybelle nodded, before standing.

Seaweed felt himself choke up when his Mother gave him the diamond engagement ring that his grandmother had worn.  
"She told me to give it to whichever of you needed it first." She told him.  
"You think I'm being foolish, Momma?" He asked and she chuckled.  
"All great life choices are a little foolish, baby. But this is one you're not going to regret." She told him. "It's going to be a long engagement, but you will know where you are headed." She told him.  
"I love you so much baby, and I am so proud. Penny is a lucky woman." She kissed him on the forehead.  
"Thank you, Momma. You don't know how much this means to me."

Penny had been secretly waiting for her birthday. She couldn't wait to go out on a date with Seaweed. It had been so long since they had just been together, out on the town. She primped and preened and when Seaweed saw her, he just shook his head and smiled.  
"You get prettier everyday, baby." He told her and she blushed and shook her head.

It had gotten to the point where Penny could hold Seaweed's hand in public without a fight starting. People glared and tutted, but no one ever said anything. They had a table booked at the finest restaurant in town. Maybelle had gone in and gotten it sorted out that they would be sat amongst the first class tables. They hadn't wanted it at first, with Penny and Seaweed being interracial, but Maybelle had her ways.

People looked, but Penny didn't care. She was with her boyfriend, who she loved dearly, and they had a wonderful dinner. She couldn't imagine anything that could make her more happy.

Watching Penny smile and be genuinely care free made Seaweed even more sure that he was making the right decision. Before the dessert came, he placed his hand on hers. Much to the shock of many of the ladies around.  
"Penny, when I met you that day in detention, my whole world changed. I wish I had had some silly romantic thought, but my mind, it just went blank. I felt this strange emptiness when you weren't around. When I see you with Inez, and with the people in my community, I know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Penny smiled, touched by Seaweed's words. She had no idea what was coming. So when he pulled out the box and opened it in front of her, her jaw dropped.  
"Miss Penny Pingleton, will you do me the honour, the privilege of one day being my wife?" He asked her and she clamped a hand over her mouth. She had never imagined this would happen, but when it did, she realised it was what she truly wanted.  
"Yes." Was all she could say. That was when the tears began to fall.

Seaweed couldn't believe it. He slid the ring onto her finger and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed her fingers time and time again.  
"I promise I will work to deserve you, baby." He told her and she pulled his face to hers, much to the outcry of the women in the restaurant.

As they walked along after dinner, Penny felt so blissful, she feared she might cry again.  
"I have one more surprise for you, baby." He told her and she looked over at him suspiciously.  
"Did you really think that the Stubbs weren't going to throw you a party?" He asked, as the doors to the town hall swung open.

Penny cried out as everyone cheered for her. The music began and she playfully hit Seaweed.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" She cried out.  
"Well, that is the idea of a surprise, baby." He whispered and she turned and pouted, shaking her head and laughing.

Inez ran up to Penny and held her.  
"Happy birthday, Penny!" She squeezed her and Penny chuckled and thanked her. Maybelle took her hand and looked down at the ring.  
"Oh baby." She choked up and Inez followed her line of sight.  
"What?! You?!" She was pointing at Seaweed, who burst out laughing. Maybelle pulled her into the tightest embrace.  
"Welcome to the family, baby." She whispered.  
"Thank you so much." Penny whispered back. Then, Inez practically pounced on her.  
"We're going to be sisters!" She cried out and Penny chuckled, nodding.

No one noticed this exchange, as the dancing had begun. But then, Maybelle took to the microphone.  
"Tonight is for our Penny. She is a daughter to me and tonight she made a promise to my baby, and to my family. Congratulations Penny, and happy birthday, baby. We love you!" She ended the speech and Penny felt a tear roll down her cheek once again.  
"Let's go dance, baby." Seaweed, swept her off of her feet before she could say no.

Tracy beamed, hearing the news of Penny's engagement. She had been hiding the ring that Link had given her for weeks, not wanting to make Penny feel left out. But now that she had one too, she could wear it with pride.

Seaweed twisted and turned Penny on the dancefloor, before pulling her tight.  
"I told you baby."  
"Told me what?" She asked.  
"I was going to marry you." He kissed her on the cheek. It only then sunk in that she was going to marry Seaweed. They were going to be together for their lives.  
"You're sure?" She asked and he chuckled, loving her level headed self.  
"More sure than I have ever been, baby. You're the love of my life." He told her and watched as her lower lip quivered.  
"What is it, sugar?" He asked and she shook her head, pulling him closer.  
"I love you." Was all that she replied with.  
"I love you too baby."

Link stood with Seaweed as Tracy and Penny danced with Inez and her friend.  
"We are lucky men." Link stated and Seaweed nodded.  
"Indeed we are." Link shook his hand firmly.  
"Congratulations, man. I know you'll have a happy time of it." He told him and Seaweed pulled him in for a hug.  
"I know you will too." He smiled and they stood back and watched on with pride.

Penny danced the night away, and when it came to going home, Seaweed picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face and watched as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Hello." She smiled and he stroked her face with the tips of his fingers.  
"Hi." He smiled down at her.  
"Are we going home?" She asked and he nodded.  
"We sure are, baby." He told her. She interlocked her hand in his and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
"What for?" He asked, confused.  
"Everything. The dinner, the party. This was the best birthday of my life." She told him and he pulled her out of the car.  
"They'll keep getting better every year, baby. So long as we're together." He told her and she beamed, knowing that he was right.


	10. Daddy

The girls at the diner ooed and ahhed over Penny's ring. Some of the girls sneered at her for being in such a controversial relationship, but she didn't care.  
"My sister married a black man." A buss girl told Penny.  
"She had to travel to a different state. But it was love." She shrugged her shoulders and Penny beamed at the idea that this was actually happening.

The certainty of engagement calmed Penny somewhat. She always had this fear in her mind that Seaweed might leave her. But, with his ring on her finger, she was sure that they were going to be together forever.

Seaweed had never felt so in love before. His friends mocked him, but he couldn't care less.  
"You wait until you find a woman. You will never look back." He told them.  
"I'm sure if I had one as pretty as yours I wouldn't look back either." One of the dancers told him.  
"I couldn't do it. More power to you, but the stress of marrying a white woman would be too much for me." Another dancer told him and he shook his head.  
"But you see, with Penny, it doesn't even feel like she is a white woman and I am a black man. We are just two people, you know?" He beamed and they laughed at him, shaking their heads.  
"Spoken like a man in love."

Maybelle had expected for some of the women from the reading group to stop attending when they heard of the engagement. But it was quite the opposite.  
"She is such a good girl." They would say to Maybelle.  
"Such an awful shame her Mother doesn't want to know." One of them shook her head.  
"Everything is so different now. They are in love! Who cares about the colour of their skin?" One of the women remarked and they all nodded in agreement.

When Penny read, the whole room was silent. Everyone returned each week, more engaged than the last. Penny started to learn some of the names of the people who came, and some of the kids who were going into high school told her that they were studying the book and she was helping them, which made her so happy.

She felt such acceptance from the community. Of course, there was the odd person who looked down on her and she understood that she would not be everyone's cup of tea, but she had been embraced in a way that made her feel such shame for her Mother.  
"I wish she could just accept me." She whispered to Seaweed one night.  
"I know, baby." He smoothed down her hair as she mused.  
"I wish I knew how to get in contact with my Father. Maybe he would be more accepting." She wondered aloud.  
"But baby, he left you and your momma." He told her and she shook her head.  
"No, my Mother took me away from him. Can you blame him for not running back to her?" Seaweed chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, I suppose I cannot." He sighed.  
"I know that I have been accepted by your family, but that almost makes it harder to accept that my parents are so cold and bitter." She sighed.  
"I know baby, we'll sort it. I promise." He told her and soon he felt her slow and steady breaths on her chest.

Seaweed was serious when he had told Penny that he would sort out this business with her Daddy. He had never had a Father, but he pitied the man who had been stuck with Penny's Mother for any amount of time.  
"I want to meet him. I want Penny to see him again." He told Maybelle who nodded her head.  
"I think she just feels bad that her side aren't contributing." He followed up and she nodded again.  
"I understand. She wants validation, we all need that in our lives. Have you got the Father's name?" She asked and Seaweed nodded his head.  
"Well then, all we can do is try."

Seaweed wished he could keep their quest for Penny's Father a secret, but he couldn't do that to her.  
"Penny baby, we found his address." He told her and she felt her mouth fall agape.  
"How?" She asked and he shook his head.  
"It was in the yellow pages, baby." Penny shook her head, having missed the obvious.  
"He only lives a few miles out of town. I could drive you down?" He asked and Penny knew she couldn't think about it. She just had to act.  
"Yes please. That would be wonderful." She nodded and Seaweed was slightly shocked at her snap decision.  
"Now?" He asked and she nodded.

He held her hand as they drove to Penny's Father.  
"When was the last time you saw him?" He asked.  
"On my fourteenth birthday. So it's been about five years." She told him and he nodded.  
"I can't think too much about it, else I'll get nervous."

Penny sighed seeing the little house. It was connected to a few others, but this area was nowhere near as densely populated as Seaweed's house. Behind the houses sat a large farm, with acres of plowed land. She knocked at the door, before she could regret it, and looked back at Seaweed, who stayed in the car.

She was confused when a black woman answered the door.  
"Hello?" She asked a very nervous looking Penny.  
"Hi, is Arthur in?" She asked and the woman cocked her head.  
"Are you Penny?" She asked and Penny nodded. The woman's eyes grew wide.  
"Come in, come in." She ushered her in and Penny felt herself working on auto pilot, walking into the house.

Jackie was shocked when the girl turned up. She feared that she might hate her, lord knows her Mother did.  
"Please Penny, sit. I will make some tea." Penny sat down on the plush sofa and looked around the living room. There were pictures of the woman and her Father, embracing and posing together. Shock had not allowed Penny's mind to place two and two together yet.

Jackie brought in the tea tray and sat opposite Penny.  
"I feared this day would come." She admitted. Penny was shocked by how beautiful the woman was. She was probably in her late forties, but her skin was still youthful and her hair was perfect. She wore lemon yellow trousers and a white blouse. Her figure was slender and her nails were long and polished.

Penny was unsure how to begin, so she just sipped on the tea.  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" She asked and Penny looked up from her tea and shook her head.  
"I had a feeling maybe your Mother hadn't told you." She sighed.  
"I'm Jackie. Your Father and I have been together for about three years now." She told Penny and she placed her tea down on the table.  
"I am sorry if this is a shock for you." Jackie felt herself begin to sweat.  
"No no, I am alright." Penny shook her head.

Jackie left to go to the kitchen, and brought back in biscuits.  
"How did you and my Father meet?" She asked and Jackie chucked.  
"I own this farm. It was passed down to me when my Father died. Your daddy came to work here for a short while, and well." She smiled into her tea.  
"Are you married?" She asked and Jackie shook her head.  
"Too much hassle. We are both at an age where we can live without the stresses of marriage." She smiled and Penny nodded.

There was silence for a minute.  
"How is your Mother?" She asked and Penny shook her head.  
"She kicked me out." She told Jackie and she heard her gasp.  
"Why?" She asked, with genuine pity for the girl.  
"My boyfriend, well, fiance. He is the man in the car." She told Jackie and she shook her head.  
"I am so sorry Penny. I can honestly tell you I understand." Penny nodded.  
"Do you want him to come in?" Penny nodded once again.

Seaweed sat, with the radio on, eyes closed, reclined in the car. He was shocked out of his skin when a woman tapped him on the shoulder, through the window.  
"Would you come in?" She asked and Seaweed wondered whether things were going really well, or really badly.

He sat beside Penny, who looked uncomfortable more than anything.  
"I am Jackie, Arthur's partner." She told Seaweed and he understood. He took Penny's hand and she smiled up at him.  
"So this is why your Mother kicked you out? Love?" She asked and shook her head.  
"Where's my Dad?" Penny asked and Jackie nodded.  
"He is out in the field, but it is lunch so he should be home soon." She told them.  
"You'll stay for lunch? I insist." She told them and Penny nodded, squeezing Seaweed's hand.

Arthur couldn't wait for his lunch break. The sun was strong and he felt the sweat trickle down his back.  
"I hope you have something good for me today, hunny. Cause I am-" He stopped when he saw Penny sat on the sofa.  
"Penny?" He stood in the middle of the room as she looked up at him with a little smile.  
"Hi Dad." She smiled and he sat down opposite her.  
"How long have you been here?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"Not very long." She told him.  
"And who is this?" He asked and Penny smiled up at Seaweed.  
"I see." He said as Seaweed extended a hand.  
"I am Seaweed Stubbs, Sir." They shook hands and Arthur sat back.

There was silence for a minute.  
"How long have you two been going steady." He asked.  
"Just over a year now." Penny told him.  
"Does your Mother know about this?" He asked.  
"She kicked me out." She looked down at her feet.  
"She did WHAT?!" He shouted out.  
"She kicked me out. I live with Seaweed's family now." She told him and he felt his face burn red with rage.  
"You should have come to me baby." He told her and she smiled.  
"I would have, but I didn't know where you were, and I thought you might be the same as Mother. I didn't know." He sighed and shook his head.  
"Well that doesn't surprise me. She promised me that you would never know about Jackie." He shook his head.

They sat at the table and Jackie brought over the chicken.  
"I hope it's good." She smiled and Penny thanked her for the food.  
"Of course! I have been waiting to meet you for so long!" She beamed.  
"So how did you two meet?" Arthur asked, not having seen the ring.  
"You won't like it Dad, in detention hall." Penny chuckled, looking over at Seaweed.  
"You in detention much, son?" Arthur asked him and he nodded.  
"I'm afraid I was. It was where we practiced our dancing." He told him.  
"You're a dancer?" He asked and Seaweed explained that he had his contract with the network and Arthur was impressed.

Penny was glad that Seaweed was getting on well with her Father. But she was glad when he asked about her life.  
"I'm going to college in the fall." She told him and he froze.  
"My baby, going to college!" He beamed.  
"Yeah Dad, I'm going to be a teacher." She smiled and he shook his head.  
"Well I'll never. You'll be the first one in our family to go!" He smiled up at her and she felt so much pride.  
"I work at the diners on weekends, so I can pay for classes." She told him and he shook his head.  
"We'll help you with that, won't we Jackie?" Jackie nodded.  
"Of course!" She smiled.

After lunch, Penny wanted to get home, because she had a reading session.  
"You read to the community? Well, isn't that wonderful."  
"Why don't you go along, Jackie. I'm needed back out in the fields, but you would enjoy it." Penny could tell that Jackie wanted to come, but was a little nervous to say yes.  
"I can drop you home after, Ma'am." Seaweed told her and that was what pushed Jackie into saying yes.

Maybelle was a little shocked when she saw Seaweed and Penny with a woman in the car.  
"Miss Maybelle, this is Jackie, my Father's partner." She introduced them.  
"Jackie Deniot? Well I have not seen you in years!" Maybelle embraced the woman.  
"I went to school with Jackie." She smiled and Penny shook her head, shocked that it was such a small world.  
"You wait until you hear my baby read. She is so wonderful!" Maybelle beamed and Penny blushed.

Jackie was shocked by how Penny had been welcomed. Arthur had not had such an easy time. But it was a whole other generation. She smiled seeing Penny welcoming the young ones and embracing the older women in the group. Her voice was lovely and Jackie felt so sorry for her, feeling that she had been rejected by both parents. Jackie made a promise to herself that she and Arthur would never be absent from Penny's life again.

Seaweed laid with Penny that night, running a finger down her back.  
"Well, I never saw that coming." She chuckled, shaking her head in shock.  
"Me neither, baby." He agreed.  
"I'm happy that my Dad isn't alone. That was something I feared." She told him and he nodded.  
"Yeah, it is good that he is taken care of." He kissed her head and she smiled.  
"I'm glad he likes you." She told him.  
"Me too, baby. Me too." He sighed in relief.


	11. Chicken

Penny felt at ease knowing that her Father was back in her life. She would take the bus down to his house and they would eat lunch together.  
"I kissed him on the box. That was how Mamma found out." She admitted and Arthur cracked up, shaking his head.  
"No you did not. Oh, no wonder she was mad." He chuckled and Penny smiled a little.  
"But of course, she should have never done what she did." He followed up and Penny smiled, placing her hand over his.

Seaweed was so glad that Penny had reconnected with her Father. Of course, he was glad that he accepted him and his relationship with Penny. But that was not the most important part of it. He saw her smile more often, and she was more confident in holding his hand when they were out in public. All of this was good news for Seaweed, almost as if her Father validating their relationship made Penny more comfortable.

Penny was so excited to go to college. It was coming up quick and everyday they got closer, she became more excited.  
"I can't believe I'm actually going!" She squealed as she got her timetable through.  
"You're gonna be a college girl, baby." Seaweed pecked her on the cheek and she smiled. She wondered if being a college girl might give her the confidence to take things to the next level with Seaweed, physically. She wasn't sure, but she hoped so.

Tracy was so happy to hear about Penny's Father and her timetable for college.  
"I have something to tell you." She prepared Penny.  
"Link and I are going to be living together!" She cried out and Penny felt herself gasp.  
"By yourself?" She asked and Tracy nodded.  
"I'm going to be able to cook for him, and do his laundry. All the things a man wants from a woman, you know?" Penny nodded, enjoying the moment, but feeling a seed of self doubt being planted.

Tracy was moving so fast with Link. Penny felt as if she was being left behind. She thought about what Tracy had said. Did Seaweed want her to cook for him? She had never been a very good cook, but she supposed that that was what part of being a wife was, cooking for your husband.

She thought about it for a long while, and Maybelle could see that she was troubled.  
"What's up, baby?" She asked when they were alone.  
"Do you think I should start cooking?" She asked and Maybelle had to laugh.  
"Now what a silly thing to ask. Why, baby?" Penny shook her head and sighed.  
"It's just, well Tracy is moving in with Link and she's going to be cooking for him and cleaning and doing all the things a wife does, and I feel like I am lacking in that area." She sighed and Maybelle smiled down at the girl.  
"If you wanna cook baby, we can cook. But that doesn't make you a better partner. It is all about who you are, not about what the world tells you a wife is." She told her and Penny nodded, but Maybelle knew that it was still bothering her.

Penny laid awake with Seaweed that night. Their sex life had been pretty non-existent recently. Seaweed was so busy, and Penny was working, and preparing for college, so once they got to bed, they usually fell asleep straight away. But this night, Penny laid with her eyes open and Seaweed looked down at her, playing with a strand of her hair.  
"Do you think I'm a good girlfriend?" She asked and Seaweed had to sit back for a minute.  
"Now, why would you ask that, baby?" He asked, feeling worried that Penny would ask such a question.  
"Well, I don't cook and I don't satisfy your needs in other ways. I feel like I'm not doing an awful lot." She sighed and Seaweed kissed her on the cheek.  
"Baby, you don't need to compare yourself to others. You are perfect as you are. I don't need you to cook, or be jumping on my bones all the time." He smiled against her skin as she chuckled, placing her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.  
"Although having a beautiful lady like you jumping on my bones would never go unappreciated." He added and she laughed, shaking her head.  
"Honestly baby. So many women can offer the simple things: cooking, cleaning, sex. But you offer me so much more, and we can do those things together. You ain't lived until you've tried my chicken." He winked at her.  
"It's a date." She whispered and he sighed, looking down at her small smile, feeling embarrassed for feeling insecure.  
"It sure is baby." He leant down and kissed her and Penny felt fully reassured.

Despite their talk, Penny still wanted to be a better girlfriend in some ways, and Inez was more than willing to help. They made Seaweed a lunch box of bacon sandwiches and a cookie.  
"You're such a good girlfriend, Penny." Inez beamed up at her sister to be.  
"Why thank you, Inez. I couldn't do it without you." She smiled and Inez blushed, loving the compliment.

Penny walked down to the studio on her day off. She knew that Seaweed had his lunch at midday, because Tracy told her. So, Penny made sure that the sandwiches were still hot by the time that she made it down to the studio.

Seaweed was in the line in the studio's cafeteria when he saw Penny. She was all green dress and bouncy curls, carrying two bags with her.  
"Now, what a surprise this is, baby." He smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"I thought I would bring you lunch." She smiled and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Now, that was thoughtful of you, baby." He kissed her on the cheek and left his friends and their jealous looks as he left the line.  
"Now that is the dream, a pretty girl bringing you a fresh lunch." One of the dancers said as they walked outside.  
"That is what happens when you put a ring on it." Another retorted.  
"I think it would be worth it for a girl like her." He replied.  
"But there aren't many girls like her." His friend chuckled and shook his head.

Seaweed sat with Penny out in the sun.  
"Honestly baby, you didn't have to come down here on your day off." He told her, delving into his lunch.  
"I thought I would surprise you." She smiled and he pecked her on the lips.  
"Well, consider me surprised, in the best of ways." He beamed and Penny felt her confidence boost.

Seaweed begged Penny to stay and watch the filming. But, she had her reading.  
"I can't abandon the group." She told him, pulling away from his hand.  
"I know you can't baby." He pulled her back in and kissed her deeply.  
"Tell Momma not to cook tonight. I'm gonna make my chicken for you." He told her and then watched as she walked away. He turned to see that he was not the only one.  
"You looking at something?" He asked and they sniggered as they dispersed.  
"You're one lucky man." The dancer said and Seaweed nodded.  
"I know it."

Penny had seen Seaweed dance, sing and all manner of things. But there was nothing more sexy than seeing him in the kitchen. He danced around to the radio and seasoned the chicken. Penny slid her hands around his waist from behind and whispered in his ear.  
"You going to tell me what you're doing?" She asked and he chuckled, still dancing in her embrace.  
"I could, but then I would have to kill you." He jested and she smiled.  
"Well, I am not sure it is worth that." She told him and he chuckled.  
"You aint tasted it yet, baby." He told her and she squeezed him a little tighter.

When they sat down to eat, Inez beamed.  
"He must be in love. He hasn't made his chicken in years." She laughed and Maybelle shook her head at her daughter's lack of manners.  
"Try it baby. You gotta try it first." Seaweed told Penny and she took a bite as she felt all eyes on her. Her eyes fell closed as the flavours exploded in her mouth.  
"It's good." She covered her mouth and nodded and Seaweed was more than happy with the response.

They continued eating and Penny had seconds and even finished off a little of Uncle Jack's leftovers.  
"You sure know how to eat, baby!" Uncle Jack called over the table. Penny smiled and blushed, biting into another chicken leg.  
"I'm glad you like it baby." Seaweed whispered in her ear as he rested his hand on her thigh. Penny smiled over at him, it had been so long since he had touched her in this way.

After dinner, Penny and Seaweed laid in bed, covers off and bellies full.  
"Why didn't you tell me you could cook like that?" She asked and he smiled down at her.  
"Well, I can't reveal all of my talents straight away, can I baby?" He asked and she chuckled, shaking her head.  
"You're the most amazing woman, Penny, the best woman I could have." He told her and she blushed.  
"I don't need you to do all of those things that Trace will do for Link. Because we will do them together." He told her and she smiled and turned herself away from him, snuggling in, feeling reasured and loved.


End file.
